


Castles and Curfews

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Hermione Granger, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Inspired by Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smash the Patriarchy, Smut, not a hussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: ‘Say the word, Granger,’ Draco whispered against her ear. ‘Please just say the word.’She could never resist him when he begged. She looked over her shoulder, drinking in his lust-saturated silver eyes and his already dishevelled blond hair. She smiled.‘Fuck me, Draco,’ she murmured, and then bit her lip the way she knew drove him crazy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 335
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Castles and Curfews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> The Tumblr porn police shot down Elithien's incredibly sexy and wonderful artwork so here’s a drabble inspired by the work! You can find it on Instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9dSyRUgPuJ/
> 
> Unbeta'd for speed so I could join the rebellion ;)

‘Draco!’ Hermione gasped in surprise as Draco trailed his fingers up her bare thighs and under the hem of her school skirt.

‘Granger,’ he purred in her ear, his fingers gripping the tops of her thighs. His body was pressed up against hers, his front to her back.

‘We’re in the middle of the corridor!’ she hissed, trying to sound scandalised, but already she felt herself grow wet at his touch.

‘It’s after curfew, Granger. Only us still out of bed.’ He kissed the back of her neck, and then gently grazed the skin with his teeth.

It had been two months since Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head Boy Draco Malfoy had started a clandestine relationship. They usually stole moments together in broom cupboards and empty classrooms, as well as in the stands of the Quidditch pitch one memorable evening, but never before had they touched each other anywhere as blatantly obvious as a corridor. Even if it was in one of the more distant corners of the castle.

She felt Draco smile into her hair, as his fingers reached higher and brushed her clit through her knickers, which were already traitorously damp.

‘I’m not a hussy, Malfoy,’ she spat out. ‘I’m not just going to let you fuck me here.’

‘You are not a hussy, Hermione,’ Draco said shortly. His tone was as close to angry as she could remember hearing this year. ‘First of all, no girl is a hussy. There is no such thing, it’s just a toxic attempt by the patriarchy to oppress women. Second of all, you are a remarkably brilliant, incredibly powerful and sexually self-assured witch. Never let me hear you say anything different again.’

Urgh. Did he know how much he turned her on when he said things like that? It had come as a bit of surprise to her that someone like Malfoy was such an outspoken feminist.

He carried on gently stroking her clit over her underwear, and Hermione couldn’t help the low whimper that escaped her lips at Draco’s continued attentions.

‘Say the word, Granger,’ he whispered against her ear. ‘Please just say the word.’

She could never resist him when he begged. She looked over her shoulder, drinking in his lust-saturated silver eyes and his already dishevelled blond hair. She smiled.

‘Fuck me, Draco,’ she murmured, and then bit her lip the way she knew drove him crazy.

‘Fuck, Granger,’ he rasped, his hips thrusting against hers.

With a flick of his fingers he wordlessly vanished her knickers, and as she braced herself against the cold stone of the castle wall she heard Draco unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers behind her.

He pushed her skirt up just high enough to slide himself into her with a shaky hiss, and Hermione threw her head back and groaned as Draco buried himself deep. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, one curled in the material of her skirt as the other grasped onto her red-and-gold tie as he started to thrust into her.

‘You always feel so good around my cock,’ he murmured into her hair.

She whimpered as he fucked her harder, her fingers curling into the stone, until she needed to touch him and dropped one of her arms, reaching behind herself to dig her nails into his ass.

‘Fuck, Granger,’ he said. ‘I’m not going to last long. You’re too much for me. Too good.’

‘I want you to come in me, Draco,’ she panted.

He dropped the hand from her tie and dipped it below her skirt, rubbing her clit and kissing her neck until she tightened and clenched around his cock and came with a strangled moan. Draco thrust into her a few more times and then cursed under his breath as he emptied himself into her.

For a few moments they stay joined, Hermione’s hand still propping them up against the wall. Then Draco slowly pulled himself out of her, wandlessly cleaned them and gently pulled her skirt back down before turning her around and kissing her.

‘Sorry about your knickers, Granger,’ he said with a smirk. She slapped him lightly in the chest.

‘You’re not sorry at all, you prat,’ she laughed fondly. ‘You’ll just have to walk me back to my dorm and make sure no one takes advantage of me in my vulnerable state.’

He brushed back a loose curl and kissed her again.

‘Always, Granger,’ Draco said with a smile.


End file.
